Quédate conmigo
by LaMafer
Summary: [ElsAnna/AU/No incesto] "¿Cómo se sentirá poder hacer lo que quieras? Poder elegir la vida que quieres llevar sin tener miedo a que los demás no te acepten- No lo sé, pero pronto podremos averiguarlo" Dicen que cuando uno se enamora, hasta de la persona que menos imaginas, cualquier cosa puede pasar.
1. Capítulo I: Antes de volver

Quédate Conmigo

 _"¿Cómo se sentirá poder hacer lo que quieras? Poder elegir la vida que quieres llevar sin tener miedo a que los demás no te acepten- No lo sé, pero pronto podremos averiguarlo" Dicen que cuando uno se enamora, hasta de la persona que menos imaginas, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir._

 ** _Los personajes de Frozen y cualquier otro mencionado en el fic no son de mi pertenencia, son exclusivamente de Disney. La historia me pertenece._**

Capítulo I "Antes de volver"

 **Anna**

Desde que tengo memoria, mi vida ha estado controlada por mis padres, no es que sea por voluntad propia, porque si lo fuera en este momento estaría en otro lugar que no fuera estar sentada viendo a todos los socios de papá platicando sobre la tasa de intereses o sobre quién tiene más dinero.

No soy como las demás chicas, que prefieren que sus padres se encarguen de todo lo que hacen, preferiría que me mandaran a un internado o siquiera a otro país para no tener que convivir con gente como ellos.

 _Cuando era pequeña todo era más fácil, solo me dedicaba a jugar y tomar clases._

-Anna-, me había llamado uno de los hijos de un socio de papá, un tal Erick o algo así -vamos a ir a un antro, nuestros padres están de acuerdo y nos han pedido que te invitáramos, ¿vienes?- La verdad era que no estaba de humor para salir, y mucho menos con él y su séquito de _niños de papi y mami_. -Perdona Erick pero no me siento con ganas de salir a ninguna parte, vayan ustedes, diviértanse.- No se habían alejado ni un paso de mí y ya los había escuchado decir que les agradó que no fuera con ellos.

 _Solo unos días más._

Al cabo de unas horas aquella cena de negocios había llegado a su fin, ahora podía disfrutar el hecho de encerrarme en mi habitación y tocar la guitarra sin que nadie me estuviese vigilando de no hacer algo que los hiciera ver mal, o eso es lo que siempre me dice mi madre. Es cierto que cuando perteneces en la _alta sociedad_ debes comportarte de lo mejor posible, por eso siempre me están observando tanto mi madre como mi padre pues soy una persona impulsiva, pero eso no es lo que me molesta, lo que en verdad detesto es que me obliguen a ir con ellos a todos los lugares a donde los invitaran, mi hermano Kristoff, como suelo decirle, me había platicado de todo eso cuando aún era pequeña y era él quien debía acompañarlos. _Ahora es cuando comprendo a lo que se refería cuando decía que era toda una pesadilla._

Me había concentrado tanto en las notas que tocaba y la música que tenía de fondo que no había escuchado que llamaban a mi puerta. –Anna-, era mi madre, -¿puedo pasar?- Inmediatamente me levanté de mi cama y oculté la guitarra debajo de ella pues, aparentemente le había obedecido de dejar de tocar ya que consideraba que era algo que no debía hacer. Fui hasta la puerta y le abrí.

Cuando entró no le molestó el disimular siquiera un poco que inspeccionaba mi habitación, _otro motivo por el que ya quiero irme._

-¿Qué hacías que no me escuchaste tocar varias veces? –preguntó de forma indiferente mientras iba hacia mi cama.

-Escuchaba música del ordenador mientras leía un libro, fue por eso que no te escuché a la primera. –al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que se seguía escuchando. Rogaba por que no voltease a mirar debajo de la cama- Por cierto ¿has venido a hablar de algo o solo a verificar que no me he escapado? -Me miró como si me hubiese fusilado en ese momento, le detestaba que hablara de esa forma, y a mí me encanta hacerla enojar.

-Solo vine a recordarte que prepares tus maletas ya que regresas al instituto en dos días, no quisiera que cuando estés ahí se te ocurra regresar por algo que has olvidado empacar. –Oh si, ahora eres la madre preocupada. _¿Cómo es que finge tan mal?_

-Ya he hecho mis maletas así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. – _Si es que lo haces_.- ¿Y cómo estuvo la cena? Vi que todos se fueron contentos. –No me importaba, la verdad solo quería aburrirla lo más pronto para que se fuera de mi habitación y me dejara disfrutar el poco tiempo que me quedaba.

-Ciertamente la cena fue espléndida, aunque- oh no, ahí viene, -¿Por qué no aceptaste la invitación de ese chico Erick?

-No me agrada.

-¿Podrías fingir que lo hace un poco siquiera? - _No me vengas con eso otra vez, ¿acaso toda tu vida te la has pasado fingiendo?-_ Es importante para tu padre y para mí que su padre sea nuestro socio.

-Lo pensaré. –Si con eso ya estaba contenta podía irse.

-Gracias, - _por favor, ya vete_ \- ahora, trata de dormir, mañana debes levantarte temprano porque iremos a desayunar con el padre de ese chico.

-Lo haré, buenas noches. –ni tan buenas ahora que sabía que tendría que verlo de nuevo.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta de donde no me había movido desde que llegó. _Por lo menos no había visto la guitarra._

-Espero que de una vez por todas te deshagas de esa guitarra. – _Demonios._

Cerré la puerta una vez que salió.

 _No quiero que ya sea mañana, ya no._

* * *

Toda la mañana me la había pasado escuchando pláticas sobre dinero y demás cosas, _pareciera que necesitaran el dinero para respirar_ , y las molestas miradas de Erick, ni siquiera desayuné por el simple hecho de que con solo verlo se me había desaparecido el apetito. Pero por lo menos ya había pasado lo peor.

Ya era el mediodía, estaba en la entrada del centro comercial esperando a Mérida, una amiga del instituto, con quien había quedado para comprar cosas para llevar el día de mañana. Mérida y yo nos habíamos conocido el primer año de preparatoria en el instituto, cuando habíamos chocado en la puerta del piso compartido, había sido de una manera graciosa, es algo que nunca voy a olvidar.

Habían pasado ya unos veinte minutos y Mérida se asomó de la nada, corriendo.

-¿Olvidaste que has quedado conmigo? –dije bromeando, me es inevitable molestarla cuando le pasa este tipo de cosas.

Cuando ya estaba junto a mí no podía ni mantenerse de pie. –Hace… -tampoco podía hablar.

-No te preocupes, casi acabo de llegar –no siempre soy tan mala, o bueno, algunas veces. –Vamos, quizá podamos alcanzar al chico de los helados.

Y entramos. Desde la primera vez que habíamos salido juntas para el centro comercial y las siguientes, hasta el día de hoy no termino de sorprenderme de la variedad de cosas que hay en este lugar, es gigantesco, podías encontrar lo que sea, enserio, _lo que sea_.

-¿Y qué piensas comprar? –Al parecer ya había recobrado el aliento, -O solamente has quedado para salir de tu casa.

-Me conoces demasiado bien, -ambas reímos, solamente nos conocíamos de un año y ya sabíamos todo de una sobre la otra. –Aunque sí quería venir para comprar unas cosas, ya sabes, para poder "sobrevivir" otro año.

Caminamos hasta el primer puesto de helados que vimos.

-Y, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones? ¿Te atormentó tu madre otra vez? – _como no tienes idea._

-Parece que alguien me anda espiando –dije bromeando. El chico que atendía solo se nos quedó mirando de forma _extraña_ mientras servía los helados, no le tomé importancia. –La verdad es que sí, y creo que esta vez fue más que las anteriores, quizá más que toda mi vida.

-Eres una exagerada –dijo dándome un leve empujón con su hombro.

-Si lo fuera te hubiera dicho que me amarró las manos y me metió en un barril, luego me tiró a un río y cuando me encontró me puso un vestido y me llevó a un baile tipo _Disney_. Eso sería ser una exagerada.

Aquel chico que nos seguía mirando extrañado nos dio los helados, le pagamos y nos quitamos de ahí, tenía que llegar rápido a un lugar.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? –preguntó antes de meterse una cucharada de helado.

-Necesito ir a un lugar por algo.

-¿Y no vas a decirme qué es? ¿Acaso no soy tu amiga? –se puso delante de mí, haciendo que me parase al instante, reí por el gesto de cachorrito triste que hizo.

-Ahora verás de qué estoy hablando. –Llegamos al lugar que quería, una tienda de discos y demás cosas.

-¿Viniste a comprar discos? Si solo era eso, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

-No vine a comprar nada, solamente sígueme. –tenía un conocido que trabajaba en ese lugar. -¡Eugene! –dije emocionada cuando lo vi.

-¡Anna! –saltó fuera del mostrador y corrió hacia mí, _ya ha pasado mucho tiempo_. -¿Cómo has estado? Hace un mucho que no venías.

-Pues ya he venido, dime, ¿tienes lo que te pedí? –Instantáneamente Mérida se colgó de mi brazo, sujetándolo fuertemente. -¿Qué fue lo que le pediste? –susurró.

-No es nada malo rojita, creo que hasta a ti te va a encantar. –dijo Eugene, mientras nos llevaba de detrás de una cortina, alejándonos de toda la gente que había en la tienda. Después de que abrió unas dos puertas, nos asomamos en lo que parecía una pequeña bodega, iluminada de solamente dos focos.

-Anna, -susurró Mérida, parecía asustada, -¿qué hacemos aquí? Ya quiero irme. –Me limité a ponerle una mano en el hombro, tratando de calmarla un poco, cosa que no sirvió de mucho. De un momento a otro Eugene ya había traído una caja algo grande.

-Aquí tienes lo que me pediste, -entonces se acercó a nosotras –Espero que lo puedan disfrutar –y se fue por donde nos había traído.

-¿¡Ya me vas a decir qué rayos es esto!?

-No entiendo por qué te alteras, solamente es una televisión – _sí, solo eso, ¿quién se asusta por una televisión?_

Pareciera que le hubiera dicho que el agua mojaba, se limitó a tomar el que era su helado y se acercó hasta estar frente a mí. -¿¡Me estas tomando el pelo!? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que venimos por una maldita televisión a un lugar donde venden discos? –Gritó enojada, -Además, ¿quién rayos le pone _PlayMusic_ a su tienda? Es ridículo.

-Primero, porque no quería arruinar la sorpresa de que la llevaremos al instituto… Y porque también me gusta asustarte. Y por lo del nombre, fue idea de su exnovia, no de él.

-¿Sabes? No me importa para qué sea, yo me voy -entonces se volteó y se fue por el mismo pasillo por donde se había ido Eugene.

 _Y pensar que compartiremos piso un año más… Esto va a ser entretenido._

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de lo que será la remasterización de Quédate Conmigo. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _El fic lo he comenzado de esta manera porque me pareció una buena idea darles ese "punto de vista" (dah) de lo que sería la familia, en este caso, de Anna._

 _También tengo pensado actualizar cada semana, no aseguro nada porque luego la escuela me come viva y luego ustedes me persiguen con antorchas, ahnobeda:v_

 _Bueno, me despido de ustedes lectores, vendré con más sorpresas en el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos pronto._

 _Atte: LaMafer_


	2. Capítulo II: El Instituto

Quédate Conmigo

 _"¿Cómo se sentirá poder hacer lo que quieras? Poder elegir la vida que quieres llevar sin tener miedo a que los demás no te acepten- No lo sé, pero pronto podremos averiguarlo" Dicen que cuando uno se enamora, hasta de la persona que menos imaginas, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir._

 ** _Los personajes de Frozen y cualquier otro mencionado en el fic no son de mi pertenencia, son exclusivamente de Disney. La historia me pertenece._**

Capítulo II "El Instituto"

 **Elsa**

 _Me vi en el despacho que tenía mi padre, normalmente él estaría sentado en su escritorio, leyendo el periódico, enterándose de lo que dirían sobre sus construcciones o de su trabajo como dueño de su propia empresa constructora, pero no. Él no estaba ahí…_

 _No entendía por qué estaba ahí, entonces voltee hacia un lado y me di cuenta que había un espejo, cosa de la que nunca me había fijado. Caminé hacia él y me llevé la sorpresa de verme con 12 años de edad._

 _¿Qué rayos está pasando?_

 _De pronto, mi madre irrumpe en el despacho aporreando la puerta al abrirla, me asusté al verla, ella estaba llorando. Se acercó a mí y me tomó por los hombros, se quedó observándome en silencio por un largo tiempo, o así fue como lo sentí._

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

 _De la nada comenzó a gritar, más que gritar, se estaba lamentando._

Me levanté de golpe. Sentí como gotas de sudor corrían por mi frente, bajando por mis mejillas. _Solamente había sido otra pesadilla…_

Voltee a ver el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche.

 _5:02 am_

Aún faltaban dos horas para que me levantara, pero ya era muy tarde, aquella pesadilla me había hecho quedar alerta. Las posibilidades de que volviera a dormir eran nulas. Me senté al borde de la cama.

 _¿Por qué de nuevo?_

Bajé a la cocina por algo de agua o comida, cualquiera era bueno. Sentir el frío en mis descalzos pies me relajaba, el frío nunca me afectaba, de hecho me siento cómoda con él.

Por suerte encontré jugo de naranja en la nevera y unas cuantas galletas en la gaveta de junto, _quizá si como algo podría regresarme el sueño_ , enserio necesito dormir, en unas horas debo regresar al instituto y no quiero hacerlo con ojeras, pareciendo un panda.

 _Aunque son adorables…_

Me terminé las galletas sin darme cuenta y aún tenía hambre, aunque mi físico fuera de una persona delgada que acostumbra hacer deporte, _cosa que no siempre hago_ , lo cierto era que podría comerme un mamut y no cambiaría para nada.

Ya no había nada más que pudiera comer, sin ánimos, regresé a mi habitación. _Quizá si hacía un poco de ejercicio el cansancio me haría dormir._ Me puse a hacer abdominales, siquiera hice tres y ya me dolía todo, decidí tirarme en la cama de una vez, a los pocos minutos sentí pesados mis párpados, entonces sentí que ya no podía más…

 _Ahí estaba de nuevo, en el despacho de mi padre. ¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo? Caminé hasta la puerta donde mamá se asomaba llorando, la abrí y vi como ella hablaba con unas personas, todo el pasillo estaba oscuro, a excepción en donde estaba ella y aquellas personas. Todos estaban de negro._

 _Quise acercarme a ellos para poder escuchar mejor lo que decían pero una persona me tomó de los hombros. Era mi padre._

 _Sentí como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero me contuve, tenía que ser fuerte._

 _No sientas…_

 _Me llevó dentro de su despacho, entonces nos sentamos en el sofá que tenía ahí, nos quedamos en silencio, ¿por qué todo el tiempo era así?_

 _-Elsa…-habló con voz rasposa, -Necesito que hagas algo por mí._

 _No lo digas…_

 _-Necesito irme, y no creo regresar –ya no podía contener las lágrimas más tiempo._

 _¡No lo digas!_

 _-Cuida a tu madre y a tu hermano por mí, -se levantó de aquel sofá y se dirigió a la puerta. Quise seguirlo pero no pude levantarme, me sentí-_

 _Impotente_

 _-Te quiero, Els-_

 ** _¡NO LO DIGAS!_**

Había despertado de golpe otra vez, sentí que había estado llorando en verdad, mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado fuerte. Miré de nuevo el reloj.

 _5:37 am_

 _Ya de plano no voy a dormir…_

* * *

Me sentía fatal. Ya estaba de camino al instituto y no había podido pegar un ojo desde las seis de la mañana.

-¿Por qué te ves así? –preguntó mi hermano. –Pareciera que te han dado una golpiza.

 _¿Tan mal me veo?_

-Jack, no molestes a tu hermana. – _Gracias mamá, te amo_. -¿Estás bien Elsa?

 _No lo estoy_

-Solamente no he podido dormir por los nervios de regresar, es todo.

El camino se me había vuelto pesado, me dolía la espalda y estar sentada durante un viaje de 2 horas en auto no ayudaba mucho. Intenté relajarme escuchando música en lo que llegábamos pero tampoco sirvió, solamente me recordó aquel sueño que tuve. _Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba…_

Después hora y media quejándome para mis adentros llegamos al instituto. Jack fue el primero en bajar del auto, el primero en sacar sus maletas de la cajuela y también el primero en irse como _alma que lleva el diablo_ hacia su edificio. Mientras yo, seguía metida en el auto, mamá ya se había bajado y visto que Jack saliera corriendo, ahora me esperaba para despedirse.

Por dentro estaba algo feliz de haber regresado, pero con la mala noche que había tenido no podían esperarse que tuviera una enorme sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

Me bajé del auto, bajé mis maletas y caminé hasta encontrarme al lado de mamá. –"Bueno, -habló, mientras miraba hacia la entrada del instituto-, aquí estamos, otro año más.

 _Por desgracia_.

-Espero que tengas un buen inicio de curso hija-. Y ahí estaba, a punto de llorar, como lo hacía en todos los inicios de cursos anteriores.

-Mamá, estaré bien, tranquila. –Me era inevitable llorar si la veía hacerlo, -No quiero que llores porque entonces me harás llorar.

Nos quedamos abrazadas unos minutos más, después se despidió con un beso de mejilla, se subió al auto y se fue. Me había quedado unos minutos más parada en la entrada.

 _Bien, aquí vamos_.

Se suponía que este año cambiaría de edificio pero no estaba segura. Me dirigí hacia el que había sido el año pasado y chequé la lista que habían colgado en la puerta.

 _Blizzard… Blizzard… Blizzard…_

¡Bum! Ahí estaba.

 _Elsa Blizzard._

 _Al parecer no cambiaré de edificio… ¡Que bien!_

Entré y, como si fuese una mala broma, los elevadores estaban fuera de servicio.

 _¿Es enserio? ¡Deben estar bromeando!_

Las maletas me pesaban como ladrillos mientras subía las escaleras, _y pensar que debo llegar al tercer piso_.

Había pasado ya media hora, ya no podía ni con mi alma. _Unos cuantos escalones más y podré tirarme al suelo_.

Que suelo ni que nada, abandoné las maletas y corrí a toda prisa al cuarto que debía ser el mío.

-¡Els!

-¡Ahora no! –y me tiré en la cama vacía que había visto al entrar. Sentí que no podía respirar, la espalda me estaba matand-

 _Espera, ¿qué?_

Me levanté y vi que cierta chica castaña me miraba confundida. –Oh, cierto... Hola Rapunzel-.Y me tiré de nuevo a la cama.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Un simple "Hola" y ya?

-Lo siento _Punzi_ , no he podido dormir bien y me siento fatal, en un rato te puedo saludarte como se debe… Entonces sentí como me dejaba llevar por el cansancio…

* * *

Creo que había dormido un par de horas y ya me sentía mejor, o en lo que cabía. Punzi me había despertado pues aunque fuera el día donde todos llegaban y comenzaban a instalarse, las clases no tenían piedad.

Habían rostros nuevos en la clase de arquitectura, era de esperarse, la mayoría de estudiantes del colegio eran de otros lugares, el lugar era muy popular fuera de Arendelle.

La clase pasó de forma rápida, quizá porque lo único que se hacía era que los nuevos se presentaran y comentaran lo que querían alcanzar a hacer después de especializarse en la arquitectura. _Sí, estudio arquitectura_. Después el maestro les explicó cómo era su forma de enseñar y cosas así.

 _Bueno, hasta ahora ha sido fácil el regreso._

-Para el día de mañana, - _era de esperarse_ , -realicen los primeros cinco ejercicios de su libro y comiencen a sacar su boceto de modelo para la casa que deben representar como proyecto de curso.

 _No hay piedad…_

Salí de clases a las cuatro de la tarde, el resto de esta me la pasé en la sala de estar del edificio de los cuartos. Debía comenzar el modelo de la casa que quería, y en lugar de eso, me la pasé con el celular jugando al _Clash Royale_.

 _No es mi culpa, esa cosa es adictiva._

Me fijé que comenzaba a anochecer, tomé mis cuadernos y me dirigí hacia el cuarto pues no había desempacado ya y-

 _¡Mis maletas! ¿¡Cómo pude olvidarme de eso!?_

Corrí como lo había hecho en la mañana. Abrí la puerta de golpe y, para suerte mía, ahí estaban.

-¿Es imaginación mía o enserio acabas de recordar tus maletas? –me habló Punzi sin dejar de mirar la revista que en el momento estaba leyendo.

-Es… enserio, -dije apenada- gracias.

-Ni me agradezcas, porque vas a ir conmigo a una fiesta. Hoy.

-¿Qué?

-Como me escuchaste, -se levantó de su cama, -un amigo me ha dicho sobre una fiesta que dará una amiga suya como una especie de _bienvenida_. Así que vas a acompañarme-. Dijo decidida.

No podía decirle que no, me había salvado el pellejo dos veces en un día. Aunque no era mala idea ir con ella.

 _Además, las fiestas del instituto se ponen buenas..._

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo:) Espero que en verdad les guste esta historia tanto como a mí al escribirla, pensaba subir este capítulo el día de mañana martes pero estoy a unas pocas horas así que, ¿qué mas da? Además de que luego tendré que estudiar para exámenes y entonces no creo subir otro capítulo hasta dentro de dos semanas:'v_

 _Reviews:_

 ** _Strab:_** _Me alegra que te guste la historia:) ten por seguro que no me volveré a ir:'v_

 ** _Alpha and Omega_ _F3:_** _Gracias por seguirme desde la anterior, se agradece mucho. Espero que puedas quedarte con esta historia, te aseguro que te gustará;)_

 _Bueno, me despido de ustedes lectores, vendré con más sorpresas en el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos pronto._

 _Atte: LaMafer_


	3. Capítulo III: La Bienvenida

Quédate Conmigo

 _"¿Cómo se sentirá poder hacer lo que quieras? Poder elegir la vida que quieres llevar sin tener miedo a que los demás no te acepten- No lo sé, pero pronto podremos averiguarlo" Dicen que cuando uno se enamora, hasta de la persona que menos imaginas, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir._

 ** _Los personajes de Frozen y cualquier otro mencionado en el fic no son de mi pertenencia, son exclusivamente de Disney. La historia me pertenece._**

Capítulo III "La Bienvenida"

 **Anna**

-¿Y qué dicen? ¿Van a venir? –preguntó Mulan a Mérida y a mí. Por lo que nos había dicho, una amiga suya iba a dar una fiesta como _bienvenida_ al inicio de clases, aunque había un pequeño detalle, _era en el edificio de los universitarios._

-¿Sabes que no podemos ir a ese edificio, verdad? –le respondió Mérida, por lo menos ella lo había dicho.

-No seas _aguafiestas_ Mer –entonces le tiró una revista. Por suerte Mérida pudo esquivarla.

Si íbamos a esa fiesta corríamos muchos riesgos, pero al final sabía que terminaríamos haciéndolo.

-Vamos, total, no siempre hay oportunidades como esta. –Ambas chicas se habían quedado atónitas con lo que había dicho– ¿Qué?

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con la _señorita responsabilidad_? –Mérida me miraba con cierta sospecha no muy bien fingida mientras que Mulan me amenazaba con una secadora para el cabello.

-Vamos, hay que divertirnos un poco, ¿no eso dicen siempre? Además, no soy seria todo el tiempo.

Ambas se miraron, intercambiaron una serie de gestos _extraños_ y al final asintieron.

 _¿Qué rayos?_

No habían dado ni las once de la noche y ya se podía escuchar a lo lejos la música que emanaba del edificio de los universitarios. –Se nota que sus fiestas son buenas.

-¿Buenas?, -Mérida me tomó de los hombros –Son lo mejor que puede haber en esta escuela. Aunque, solamente pueden aprovechar este tipo de días pues si deciden hacerlo en un día cualquiera pueden expulsarlos por " _irrumpir con la calma"_

 _Debes estar bromeando._

-¿Es enserio? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Mis hermanos estudiaron aquí y, para su mala suerte, ellos fueron quienes lo averiguaron.

 _Vaya…_

Después de unos minutos Mulan nos dijo que ya _era hora_ de ir. Aún no estaba segura de cómo íbamos a cruzar hacia el lado donde sería la dichosa fiesta, pero no éramos las únicas que nos dirigíamos ahí, Un grupo de chicos también salió de nuestro edificio y directamente corrieron hacia las bodegas de deportes.

 _¿Por qué ahí?_

-Mulan, ¿por qué también vamos a las bodegas?

-Porque ahí hay una puerta que conecta nuestro lado con el suyo.

 _Misterio resuelto. Debería ser la mismísima Sherlock Holmes._

-Mulan se la sabe de todas –Mérida bromeó, por lo que las tres reímos, aunque tuvimos que callar pronto porque se suponía que nadie sabía que estábamos por ahí.

Lo que Mulan había dicho sobre la puerta era cierto, solamente había que mover unas cuantas estanterías y se podía ver una puerta algo desgastada que nos conducía al otro lado, sin la necesidad de tener que saltar la cerca de dos metros y medio y luego correr el riesgo de ser atrapado _y expulsado_ más rápido.

-Chicas, -Nos habíamos detenido apenas Mulan nos había hablado, -casi lo olvido. Debemos volver antes de las cuatro de la mañana, ¿entendido?

-¿Por qué?, -pregunta Mérida -¿Qué pasa si no volvemos antes de esa hora?

-Pues estarías arriesgando que tu _trasero_ sea atrapado. Un amigo me tiene dicho que a partir de esa hora comienzan las rondas de vigilancia.

-¿Y por qué no hacerlo antes? Como ahora, por ejemplo.

-Oye tranquila, no lo sé todo-. Habló en tono de broma, -La verdad es que lo hacen de esa forma ya que para ellos les resulta divertido atrapar a los que olviden esa regla y que, además, ya estén _hasta atrás_.

Aquella advertencia nos había dejado tan alertas que decidimos programar nuestros celulares para que no olvidáramos regresar.

 _12:30 am_

Ya estábamos dentro del edificio, la música estaba a todo lo que daba así que no tardamos en reconocer en qué piso era el evento.

Cuando entramos se podía escuchar una especie de canción coreana o algo así en las enormes bocinas que había, lo único que lograba entender de la canción era algo de _sugar free_ pero molaba mucho, y las luces de colores lograban dar un ambiente de discoteca.

 _¿De dónde fue que sacaron todo eso? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo fue que lo metieron?_

Había demasiada gente en el piso, y cada vez llegaban más, lo bueno era que la habitación debía ser de esas _propias_ porque era realmente grande.

 _Si no lo era, entonces estos tipos tienen mucha suerte._

No había ningún rastro de camas o siquiera cosas personales, lo único que se veía desde la entrada eran mesas con bebidas y licores encima.

-Mulan, ahora qué vam- Mérida ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración pues cuando nos dimos cuenta Mulan se había desaparecido. -¿A qué hora se fue?

Comencé a reír, ahora estábamos por nuestra cuenta, _genial_. Le había dicho a Mérida que iría por un par de bebidas, que no se desesperara si no regresaba rápido y que si algún chico la invitaba a bailar que fuera con él.

 _Solamente no tomes nada de lo que te den._

El lugar era realmente perfecto para la vista de cualquier chica. Habían demasiados chicos _buenos_ que no podría terminar de contarlos en una noche. _Ni en todas las demás_.

Me había quedado en la mesa de bebidas pues ya había "perdido" a mis amigas. Lo último que faltaba por hacer era esperar a regresar a nuestro edificio a la hora que habíamos acordado. Tampoco es que no me estuviese divirtiendo, porque lo hacía, _pero no tenía con quién_.

Algunas chicas se acercaban a platicar y luego se iban con sus amigos.

Al fin y al cabo es una fiesta, ¿qué era lo que no había hecho aún? Bailar.

 _Buena idea, ¿por qué no se me había ocurrido antes?_

Quizá era el efecto de, lo que sea que estaba bebiendo en todo el rato, o en verdad me estaba divirtiendo. Sentía como la música entraba por mi cuerpo y me conducía al centro de la pista.

Las luces, la música electrónica, las personas, ya todo estaba dándome vueltas.

De pronto había una chica,

La música comenzaba a escucharla más fuerte.

Seguía bebiendo algo de _Caribe_ _Cooler_.

Bailaba desenfrenadamente.

 _Al fin puedo ser yo…_

Mis parpados comenzaron a pesarme, cada vez más. Me dejé a merced de lo que sea que tuviera que pasar…

* * *

Sentí el fuerte aroma de _¿menta? ¿Chocolate?_ Impregnando mi nariz. Poco a poco comencé a sentir las partes de mi cuerpo. Aún no quería abrir los ojos.

 _Hace mucho que no me sentía de esta forma._

La cabeza me iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Donde sea que estuviese la cama era demasiada cómoda-

 _Espera, ¿qué?_

Abrí los ojos y me senté de golpe, fue una mala decisión pues la cabeza comenzó a dolerme más que antes. Ya era de día pues la luz que entraba por las ventanas me cegó por un momento. Cuando logré recobrar la vista me di cuenta que no estaba en el cuarto que normalmente comparto con Mérida y Mulan.

¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Dónde estaban ellas?

 _¿En qué lío te has metido Anna?_


	4. Capítulo IV: Un pequeño problema

Quédate Conmigo

 _"¿Cómo se sentirá poder hacer lo que quieras? Poder elegir la vida que quieres llevar sin tener miedo a que los demás no te acepten- No lo sé, pero pronto podremos averiguarlo" Dicen que cuando uno se enamora, hasta de la persona que menos imaginas, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir._

 ** _Los personajes de Frozen y cualquier otro mencionado en el fic no son de mi pertenencia, son exclusivamente de Disney. La historia me pertenece._**

Capítulo IV "Un pequeño problema"

 **Elsa**

Todo el cuerpo lo sentía adolorido, era como si me hubiesen puesto un camión encima la noche anterior. La luz que entraba por la ventana decía que ya era de día y que con eso yo debía ir a clases, _No ahora por favor_.

Si no quería levantarme, mucho menos iría a clases.

Me aferré a mi almohada pero no era suficiente, el dolor de cabeza me estaba obligando a levantarme. Me resigné y abrí un ojo, me di cuenta que mi almohada y yo estábamos en el suelo, a un lado de la cama.

 _¿En qué momento caí?_

Sabía que me movía cuando dormía, Rapunzel me lo había dicho una vez que intentamos compartir cama antes de que se me ocurriera pedir otra, pero tampoco me imaginaba que me movía _tanto_.

Sin muchas fuerzas me levanté del suelo y, aún con los ojos cerrados y arrastrando los pies, me dirigí al baño.

Al verme al espejo me di cuenta que mi cara era un espanto, podía ver como mi cabello ya tenía demasiados nudos, sería una gran pasada de tiempo tratar de desenredarlos todos. Al final me hice una coleta de caballo y me lavé la cara con agua fría para así quitar todo rastro de sueño en mí de una vez por todas.

 _¿A qué hora habremos regresado?_

Salí del baño en busca de Rapunzel, de seguro ella seguiría dormida, esperando que nadie la molestase, pero eso no podía ser, debíamos asistir a clases, _y eso que aún no quiero ir_ , pero en lugar de encontrarme con _la bella durmiente_ , me encontré con que una chica pelirroja que, yo no tenía ni idea de quién era, me miraba de forma extraña, y que también estaba metida en mi cama.

 _Espera, ¿¡QUÉ!?_

-¿Quién-

-Eres?-

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio después de ese extraño momento, ¿quién era? Y más aún, ¿qué hacía en _mí_ cama?

De la nada, me tiró las sábanas, fue entonces que la perdí de vista hasta que sentí cómo me empujaba hacía atrás con demasiada fuerza. Tropecé con algo y terminamos en el suelo, su peso hizo que mi espalda cayera estrepitosamente contra el duro suelo.

 _Ahora me siento peor que antes-_

-¿Quién eres y qué hago aquí? –preguntó aquella chica, luego me quitó las sábanas del rostro.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿quién eres?

-Yo pregunté primero. –Sus manos me sujetaban con demasiada fuerza, no tenía manera alguna de poder salir de aquel agarre, creí que era débil pero tal parece que mi vista me ha hecho una mala jugada.

-Espera un momento, -creí que me iba a soltar, -Dime que no eres universitaria…

 _¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere con-_

 _Oh por Dios…_

* * *

-¿¡Qué no es de aquí!?

- _Cálmate Els-_

 _-_ ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Rapunzel, tengo a una chica de preparatoria en la habitación, ¿sabes lo que pueden hacerme, bueno, hacernos si descubren que está aquí?

 _-Espérame unos minutos y llego para solucionar esto. Solo, trata de que los asesores no la vean_. –entonces cortó la llamada. _Por suerte tenías encendido tu celular. ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando Rapunzel?_

Guardé mi celular y salí del baño, _sí, me había encerrado después del ataque de hace unos minutos. No iba a correr el riesgo de que me volvieran a taclear._

Cuando salí me di cuenta que aquella chica, _Anna_ , estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. No sé si fue porque me quedé mirándola pero, pude ver como las lágrimas amenazaban con salirle.

 _Oh no_

-Oye, -entonces volteó a mirarme- disculpa por lo anterior, es que, me preocupa que nos atrapen en una situación como esta.

-No, tu deberías disculparme, -y finalmente una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla –yo no, no suelo ser así, _descuidada_ … Debería estar en mi edificio, sin estar causándote problemas…-Fue entonces que no pudo más, intentó ocultar su rostro con sus manos pero era demasiado tarde, ya la había visto llorar.

¿Qué debía hacer? No sabía nada más que su nombre, y eso no era de mucha ayuda para una situación como esta. No había palabras que pudieran darle consuelo con algo como lo que estaba pasando, o quizá yo no sabía alguna, así que, sin pensarlo más caminé hasta su lado y la abracé.

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó al momento de hacer contacto, pero luego comenzó a relajarse, talvez ya había recobrado un poco la calma.

 _Por lo pronto era lo que debíamos conservar primordialmente._

Después de unos minutos Rapunzel se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –rápidamente le conté sobre el asunto y lo poco que Anna me había dicho que recordaba. Punzi se quedó meditando unos minutos después.

-Creo que -habló en lo que entraba al cuarto y depositaba sus cosas a un lado de su cama. –yo tengo la culpa de todo esto.

 _¿Qué?_

-Recuerdo que fui yo quien te invitó a quedarte, -habló mientras observaba a la pelirroja. –No confiaba que te fueras sola, y mucho menos en el estado en que te encontrabas, así que eso es lo que nos trae a este punto.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? No podemos dejarla aquí, las consejeras pasan a revisar, ¿recuerdas?

Las tres nos habíamos puesto a pensar en alguna forma de que Anna pudiera resguardarse en lo que regresaba a su edificio.

-¡Lo tengo! –De pronto dijo Punzi con entusiasmo –no sé si lo recuerdes pero la semana pasada le había comentado a mi maestra de diseño que una prima mía iba a venir a visitarme y ver qué tal con la escuela.

-¿A qué vas con esta loca idea?

-¡Ella puede hacerse pasar por mi prima! –Corrió hasta donde estaba Anna y la sujetó de las manos, -Tú vas a ser mi prima –y entonces la abrazó.

* * *

Y ahí estábamos, a punto de hacer una locura _, de muchas otras_.

Mientras que Rapunzel se llevó a Anna a su clase yo me quedé. Mis clases comenzaban hasta dentro de una hora, _por lo menos tendría tiempo de hacer los ejercicios que no hice ayer._ No quería bajar a la sala de estar así que sin más me acomodé con el libro y mi cuaderno en la cama de Punzi, era la que estaba menos desordenada.

 _I hear you like a whisper_

 _In the corner_

 _Of my lovesick thoughts_

¿Qué rayos? ¿De dónde viene eso?

 _Like sand through a filter_

 _Trying to capture_

 _What time forgot?_

Me levanté de la cama y comencé a revisar debajo de esta, aquella canción seguía y podía asegurar que mi celular no era el que estaba sonando. ¿De dónde venía?

Entonces se detuvo.

Ahora iba a ser más difícil buscar de dónde venía aquel sonido. Seguí revisando, debajo de las almohadas, debajo de las sábanas.

Nada.

Decidí dejarlo pasar, pero ahí estaba de nuevo. Le presté más atención y me di cuenta que provenía de donde estaba mi cama, fui hasta ella y revisé debajo, claramente era un celular, ¿sería de esa chica, Anna? Le estaban llamando, _podrían ser sus compañeras, las que me había dicho._ Sin más, contesté.

- _¡Anna, por Dios! ¿Dónde demonios estás? Mulan y yo estamos preocupadas por ti, ¿te ha pasado algo? ¡Contesta!-_ gritaba una voz femenina a través del celular.

 _Ahora me doy cuenta del porqué quiere regresar lo más pronto posible._

-Emm, ¿hola?

- _¿Qué? ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué has hecho con mi amiga?! Te juro que si le has hecho algo te voy a mat- disculpa a mi compañera,_ -por lo menos hay alguien que no me quiere matar, - _¿Quién eres?_

-Bueno, primero quiero decirles que su amiga está bien, pero tanto ella como yo corremos muchos riesgos de ser, posiblemente, expulsadas. Ah, y mi nombre es Elsa.

- _Bien, Elsa, entonces eso quiere decir que está en el edificio universitario, ¿verdad?_

-Lamentablemente sí, pero estamos buscando la manera de que no sea vista por ningún profesor. –a aquella chica la había escuchado murmurar algo pero no le tomé mucha importancia, de seguro estaría pensando en voz alta. _O maldiciendo a su amiga_ …

- _Gracias por cuidar de ella, nosotras igual veremos la forma de poder ir a buscarla. Gracias de nuevo._ –entonces finalizó la llamada.

 _Espero que todo resulte bien._

* * *

El día pasaba demasiado lento a comparación de ayer, la clase la sentí más pesada. Hasta ahora Rapunzel no me había mandado algún mensaje o llamado, eso quería decir que todo estaba en perfecto orden. _Fiu_. Algo bueno de todo esto fue que mi tarea salió bien, _en parte_.

Sonó el toque del final de clases, sabía que Punzi salía hasta dentro de una hora así que lo único que quedaba era esperar. _Tal vez de una vuelta por el campus._

El sol comenzaba a ceder y el clima era más que agradable, sentí como si un peso se me quitara de encima. _Lo único que falta es un poco de-_

 _I don't mind_

 _Letting you down easy but just give it time_

 _If it don't hurt now, but just wait a while_

 _Punzi [Llamada]_

-¿Aló? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Están bien?

 _-Sí, estamos bien, es solo que Anna acaba de decirme que perdió su celular y posiblemente se quedó en la habitación, ¿podrías checar si-_

-Efectivamente mi estimada, estaba ahí, de hecho le llamaron sus amigas y una me amenazó- _no lo voy a superar, nunca._

- _Oh bueno, entonces yo le digo, ahora está hablando con mi maestra, eso me dio tiempo de poder decirte. Bueno, chao, hasta dentro de un rato-_ y colgó.

Ahora sí puedo estar más tranquila.

 _¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?_

 ** _Flashback_**

La fiesta estaba en su mejor punto, Rapunzel se había ido a buscar a unos amigos y se podría decir que yo ya estaba _hasta atrás_ con solamente tres bebidas. _Nunca fui buena bebiendo_.

Confiaba en que Punzi me regresara en una sola pieza al cuarto.

-¡Elsa! –escuché de pronto mi nombre mezclado con la fuerte música, no tenía ni idea de quién era el que me hablaba.

-¡Tú! –sentí que lo conocía de toda la vida aunque con trabajo y lograba visualizar su rostro. Me había dicho su nombre, ¿Oscar, Omar? _Algo así_. Los tres nos habíamos ido a bailar, la música era la mejor parte de todas pues podías bailar como te diera la gana, los demás no importaban, a lo que uno iba era a disfrutar antes de comenzar a sufrir.

-Oye, -me llamó Rapunzel, se acercó a mi oído, -¿Ya viste a aquella chica? –entonces me la señaló, bailaba como si no fuese a haber un mañana. -¿Por qué no vas y le haces un poco de compañía? –Y sin decir nada me dirigí a ella. Me fui abriendo paso mientras bailaba, lo cierto era que había muchas personas atractivas, cualquiera podía ignorar a esa chica pero sin entenderlo todos la miraban.

-¿Es normal que bailes así? –le pregunté bromeando. Solamente me sonrió y siguió en lo suyo, no había necesidad de palabras, seguimos bailando hasta que me di cuenta que varios chicos comenzaron a irse. ¿Qué hora era? No tenía ni la más remota idea.

La chica con quien bailaba momentos atrás parecía preocupada ahora que se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría alrededor. Me había dicho que buscaba algo, ¿el baño? No había entendido muy bien lo que me dijo, así que no le tomé mucha importancia, de seguro iría después.

No pasó más y comencé a sentir que todo me daba vueltas, quizá porque me quedé quieta por primera vez en toda la noche. De un momento a otro vi a Rapunzel a mi lado y aquella chica con "el amigo" como le había denominado por no recordar su nombre, creo que conversaban de ¿almohadas?

 _¿Qué clase de drogas había en las bebidas?_

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba entrando al cuarto, no aguantaba más así que me dejé caer en la cama y dejé que Morfeo me llevara en sus brazos al país de nunca jamás. _Gracias al cielo…_

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Regresé a la habitación a dejar mis cosas, en unos minutos deberían aparecer ellas y entonces comenzaría la segunda fase del " _fantabuloso"_ plan de Rapunzel.

 _10:32 pm_

-Repasemos esto de nuevo, -decía Punzi mientras todas tomábamos lo que necesitaríamos para el "gran plan" –Primero, no le aventaremos un _Samos_ a nadie –dijo mientras me miraba seria. _Había escuchado hablar a unos compañeros y bromear acerca de un compañero de apellido Samos, había sido tan gracioso que hasta el mismo maestro bromeaba sobre él._

-Entendido.- dije aguantándome una carcajada. Enserio que era gracioso solo pensar en eso.

-Aún faltan un par de horas para comenzar pero debemos estar listas.

-Gracias por todo, -habló Anna –enserio, de alguna forma veré recompensarles.

-No te preocupes, esto le puede pasar a cualquiera, solo trata de llegar bien y con cuidado a tu edificio… Y evitar que maten a Elsa. –bromeó Punzi, aunque para mí no era tan gracioso. –Bien, ahora voy a apagar las luces, si alguna quiere descansar en lo que da la media noche que lo haga porque después necesitaremos estar demasiado alerta.

 _12:05 am_

-Hey, -susurró Punzi –ya es hora.-Entonces tomamos las linternas y salimos en silencio. Hasta ahora sabíamos que no había nadie vigilando los pasillos así que podíamos ir con tranquilidad, pero una vez que llegáramos al primer piso debíamos tener más cuidado pues estaría el vigilante. _Dormido, pero con oído de tísico._

Bajábamos las escaleras hasta que Rapunzel nos detuvo.

-No está el vigilante –susurró. –Eso nos da un poco de tiempo para cruzar la entrada pero hay que apresurarnos.

Fueron alrededor de dos minutos y medio el tiempo en que cruzamos las puertas, si no estuviéramos bajo riesgo sería todo un record.

Una vez afuera corrimos lo más rápido que nos fuera posible para llegar a las bodegas de la preparatoria. Anna nos había comentado que ahí había sido por donde entraron ella y sus amigas. _De lo que uno se entera._

-Bien, hasta ahora vamos bien. Anna, ahora haz lo que nos dijiste.- Se acercó a la puerta, hizo algunos giros a la perilla y le dio un empujón. Logró abrirse pero solamente un poco.

-Creo que pusieron de nuevo los estantes.

-Déjame ver. –habían por lo menos dos estantes que tenía atravesada la puerta, pero no podían ser problema alguno pues no tenían nada. –Con un fuerte empujón podemos moverlos ya que, cierta persona, tomó clases de karate en la secundaria. –dije mientras miraba a Rapunzel.

-Bien, bien, si eso quieres. –Sin necesidad de más ayuda, le dio una patada a la puerta y ésta se abrió completamente. Quizá fue un milagro el que no hubiera ningún tipo de estruendo cuando las estanterías cayeron.

-Bien Anna, aunque fue en una extraña forma, fue un gusto haberte conocido. Me agradó que fueras mi prima por lo menos parte de un día. –y la abrazó.

-Solo falta que llores, _reina del drama_.

-Tú cállate. – _¿Se supone que también debo despedirme?_

-Emm… bueno, _-¿por qué soy mala en esto?_ –me gustó mucho tu presencia, tampoco es que no me agradara porque eres linda, espera, ¡no es que diga que no eres linda, porque lo eres! Eres hermosa, digo, ¿quién no podría darse cuenta? ¿Qué dije? –sentí mi rostro arder. _¿Es normal ser idiota en este tipo de situaciones? Porque entonces soy una experta…_

La escuché reír. _Hasta que algo bueno pasa a causa de mi bocota._ –Tranquila, también me agradó estar con ustedes, hubiera querido conocerlas más pero quizá sea en otra ocasión donde no deban expulsarnos.- Y sin más, cruzó la puerta, despidiéndose antes de cerrarla. Rapunzel y yo decidimos regresar, aunque ya no por el frente. -¿Crees que esté bien?- preguntó cuando subíamos las escaleras.

-Supongamos que sí, ella debería saber cómo regresar, de todas formas puede hablarle a sus-

 _Oh no…_

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Els?

-Olvidé darle su celular…

* * *

 _Y aquí está el cuarto capítulo:) Espero que les haya gustado mucho:D_

 _Gracias a las personas que leen esta historia y a las que dejan reviews, me anima ver que hay personitas que leen lo que a mi loca mente se le ocurre:'v Ah y por si se lo preguntan (supongamos) las canciones son algunas de mis favoritas jeje la primera es "Ease my mind" de Hayley Kiyoko y la segunda es "Ain't It Fun" de Paramore, las puse porque al momento de escribir las escuchaba y poh ¿qué más podía hacer? jaja_

 _Bueno, me despido de ustedes lectores, vendré con más sorpresas en el siguiente capítulo;) ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _Atte: LaMafer_


	5. Capítulo V: Encuentro formal

Quédate Conmigo

 _"¿Cómo se sentirá poder hacer lo que quieras? Poder elegir la vida que quieres llevar sin tener miedo a que los demás no te acepten- No lo sé, pero pronto podremos averiguarlo" Dicen que cuando uno se enamora, hasta de la persona que menos imaginas, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir._

 ** _Los personajes de Frozen y cualquier otro mencionado en el fic no son de mi pertenencia, son exclusivamente de Disney. La historia me pertenece._**

* * *

Capítulo V "Encuentro formal"

 **Anna**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el incidente de la fiesta con aquellas chicas, _Elsa y Rapunzel_. Después de que Elsa me hubiese devuelto mi celular, _cosa que olvidé por completo durante ese día_ , era seguro que no las volvería a ver y el hecho de que no pudiera devolverles el favor, de alguna manera, me hacía sentir _extraña_.

-Entonces, ¿aún piensas en eso de "devolverles el favor"? –decía una distraía Mulan. –Es cierto que te ayudaron pero no creo que quieran algo a cambio.

-Pero me conoces, no puedo dejar las cosas así.

-Aunque, -habló Mérida desde el baño- si les llegara a pasar algo así podrías ayudarlas, ¿no? Pero obviamente esperemos que no suceda nada.

-Tal vez, quizá deba dejar de pensar en eso. Digo, Mulan tiene razón, no las conozco y podría ser que se molestaran si pienso que quieren algo a cambio.

-Vieron, siempre tengo la razón. –Mulan bromeó.

Después de aquella charla mañanera todas nos fuimos a clases. Hasta cierto punto las mías pasaron de lo más normal, a excepción que en ciertos instantes volvía a pensar en aquellas chicas de la universidad.

* * *

Me encontraba en la biblioteca realizando algunos ejercicios de química cuando un mensaje me llegó.

 _"Querida señorita seriedad, ¿ya preparaste tus cosas para la noche de mañana? No olvides que tu madre te avisó sobre tu reunión con **ellos** "_ –Mulan.

 _¡Rayos! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?_

Guardé el celular y salí de la biblioteca. _La cena de negocios_. Cada determinado tiempo el comité donde mis padres están involucrados organiza una cena, la cual mi madre _aprovecha_ para buscar ciertos _pretendientes_ que considere buenos para mí, _aunque más para ellos_.

Ciertamente nunca me ha agradado, ni un poco, asistir a esas cenas pero la primera, _y última,_ vez que me negué, digamos que no me fue nada lindo. Así que cada vez que hay una, mis padres piden un permiso _especial_ al instituto para que me dejen salir únicamente por ese día.

* * *

-Por lo menos este año no se les ocurrió hacerlo entre semana, -decía Mulan mientras me ayudaba a elegir algo _decente_ que ponerme para esa noche –así no se te juntan las tareas. Ya ves que luego en un día se juntan las tareas, proyectos y hasta desactivar una bomba.

Ambas reímos con aquello. Aunque sonara exagerado era verdad, la preparatoria no dejaba por la paz a nadie.

 _O te aplicas, o te aplican._

-Eso ha sido lo único bueno de todo esto.

-Yo pienso que en cierto modo tienes suerte, digo, te van a dejar salir de aquí. Cosa que, _mortales_ como Mérida y yo debemos esperar hasta las vacaciones –bromeó.

-Si fuera por mí dejaría que fueras tú –seguí su juego.

-Oh, yo _suplir a la reina_ , sería un honor pero me temo que el pueblo terminará _linchándome_ –las que una vez fueron risas se convirtieron en carcajadas.

 _¿De dónde saca tantas ocurrencias?_

Después de intentar recuperar la compostura –cosa que Mulan casi nunca hace- fuimos a la sala de estar para buscar a Mérida. Fue un poco extraño que al llegar ahí no estuviera, normalmente se quedaba ahí después de clases para revisar sus tareas pero no había rastro alguno de ella.

Les preguntamos a unas compañeras que estaban ahí pero no sabían nada de ella. Fue entonces que decidimos ir a la biblioteca, esa era nuestra segunda opción, pero al llegar de igual forma no la encontramos en ninguna mesa. Nos dividimos para ir entre los estantes por si estaría buscando algún libro o algo similar pero tampoco tuvimos éxito.

 _Mérida, ¿dónde estás?_

Luego de andar de un lado a otro hasta casi revisar todo el instituto decidimos regresar al cuarto, con suerte y ella ya estaría ahí.

-Anna, -habló Mulan mientras caminábamos de vuelta a nuestro edificio, -¿acaso ya viste la hora que es?

 _7:35 pm_

-Solo tienes alrededor de veinticinco minutos para estar lista, _a tiempo_ –dijo preocupada.

 _Demonios_

-Entonces apresuremos el paso, -dije decidida –no pasará lo de la última vez.

Y como si de la nada nos hubieran salido alas, llegamos lo más rápido que nos fue posible a nuestro cuarto, el cual no tenía señales de Mérida aún.

Ya tratándose de vida o muerte, _pues era cierto_ , me di una ducha rápida mientras que Mulan preparaba lo que me pondría, incluyendo el vestido.

Aún seguía pensando en Mérida, _¿dónde rayos estaba?_ Mi mente seguía vagando hasta cierto punto en el que no me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba vestida y maquillada.

Una mirada rápida al espejo fue lo último que hice antes de salir corriendo con mi bolso hasta la entrada del instituto. Seguramente Mulan estaría detrás para ver que me fuera pero ahora no había tiempo para asegurarme.

 _Solo cinco minutos._

Había tenido suerte de que hasta el momento no había tropezado con los tacones y el vestido. _Quizá y sí la práctica hace la perfección, ¿no?_

Al llegar a la entrada pude ver que un auto negro estaba estacionado y un hombre en traje esperaba fuera de el. Lo más común sería que mis padres estuvieran dentro del auto, pero a medida que iba acercándome vi que no era así.

-Señorita Summers, -habló aquel hombre –sus padres me han mandado a recogerla, ellos la esperarán en el lugar. Debemos irnos pronto o no llegara a tiempo a su evento.

Asentí y subí al auto. Quizá fue por instinto, pero al voltear a ver hacia la entrada me di cuenta que Mérida estaba ahí junto con Mulan, quien justo en ese momento le dio un zape.

 _Bueno, ahora podré irme un poco más tranquila._

* * *

El viaje en auto había sido demasiado cansado, y más incómodo que otras veces. Al final, ya estaba en aquel lugar, fue una sorpresa que para esta ocasión la cena fuera organizada en una mansión, que supongo debía ser del director del comité, pues las veces anteriores había sido en restaurantes, reservados completamente.

Al entrar lo primero que me _golpeó_ fue el olor a los puros que en ese momento ya estaban encendidos.

No había dado ni dos pasos más adelante y mi madre ya estaba encima de mí junto con los chicos que ya había _cazado_ , incluyendo a Eric.

Después de pasar los minutos más insoportables de toda mi vida, pude zafarme de toda esa situación. Aquella mansión era realmente gigantesca, hasta había perdido la cuenta de las mesas que habían en la primera planta. Caminé por todo el lugar, con la intención de perderme de mis padres por un momento, hasta que me topé con la salida hacia el jardín. _Era hermoso_.

Las luces que lo adornaban le daban ese toque _mágico_ , la verdad era que no me importaría perderme en aquel lugar por unos cuantos minutos.

Seguí el camino que tenía, pasando por arbustos que contenían las más bellas rosas que jamás había visto.

 _De seguro que el dueño de aquella mansión le encantaban las rosas, había cientos de ellas por todos lados._

El camino terminó cuando llegué a lo que era un portal de rosas blancas, lo que supuse que había detrás de ello era una especie de laberinto. Nunca podían faltar en un jardín tan extenso como este.

Miré alrededor y me di cuenta de las bancas de piedra que estaban, caminé hasta la más cercana y tomé asiento. Era extraño pero de pronto sentí una especie de familiaridad con aquel lugar, pero era imposible, era la primera vez que estaba ahí.

-Miren lo que trae el viento -me sobresalté cuando escuché a alguien hablar. No había podido reconocer la voz hasta que miré de quién se trataba. Había sido Elsa. –Es raro verte aquí, pero me alegra.

-Bueno, -¿qué podía decir? Era la segunda vez que nos veíamos en nuestras vidas –para mí también es extraño, no creí que volviera a verte.

-Pues aquí estamos, -entonces caminó hasta sentarse a mi lado. –Dime, ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿tuviste algún problema después de aquel día?

-La verdad no, no pasó nada fuera de lo común. Lamento haberte casi metido en problemas.

-Tranquila, lo pasado en el pasado, -y sonrió. ¿Acaso había estado tan distraída? Hasta el momento no había notado el vestido que ella llevaba puesto, era azul. Era hermoso. Era un azul hermoso. Y le quedaba bien, muy bien. _Te ves hermosa…_

-Oh, gracias. Tú también estás hermosa. –había dicho ella.

 _¡¿Acaso pensé en voz alta?!_

Sentí como un pequeño calor se colaba en mis mejillas. ¿Qué?

-La noche igual es hermosa, -de pronto dijo. –Es cálida.

-Lo es. –Entonces ambas nos quedamos en silencio, uno cómodo, y se sentía bien. A pesar de ser unas completas desconocidas, podía decir que ella lograba calmarme cierto modo.

-Y dime, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?, sin ofender.

-Claro que no. Estoy aquí porque mis padres pertenecen al comité y, se podría decir que me arrastran a este tipo de eventos. ¿Y tú?

-Creo que sería casi igual, -rió bajo- bueno, debo volver adentro, ¿vienes? –sin decir nada me levanté y caminé junto a ella de vuelta.

Al llegar dentro nuevamente fui _capturada_ , pero esta vez siendo por mi padre, por esa razón me había distraído y no había podido despedirme de Elsa.

-Anna, cariño, ¿dónde estabas? –me preguntó mi padre mientras me abrazaba, cosa que raramente ocurría –tu madre te ha estado buscando por todas partes.

-Salí a tomar un poco de aire, es todo.

-¿Estás segura? –estaba a punto de seguir pero fue entones que hubo un llamado en el micrófono.

- _Buenas noches a todos los presentes,_ -hablaba el que era el director del comité, un hombre bajito y regordete, - _como es costumbre en cada cena, es momento de dar los reconocimientos a los que han obtenido el mayor ingreso durante el año._

Con ello comenzó el _desfile_ de halagos a todos aquellos que lograban tener aquel pedazo de papel inservible.

El resto de la noche me la pasé sentada en la mesa junto con mis padres, en lo que ellos platicaban animadamente con sus compañeros. Después del pequeño encuentro _accidental_ que había tenido con Elsa momentos antes, no la había visto de nuevo en lo que restaba de la noche.

 _Al menos, en parte de la noche, había podido ser un poco feliz._

* * *

 _El quinto capítulo, listo;)_

 _Y ahora es cuando pido disculpas por el tiempo en el que me tardé en traerles este pequeño capítulo :'v Ya saben, la escuela, tareas, exámenes finales, blah blah... Aunque ya estoy a unas semanas de terminar, así que supongamos que estaré más activa con la historia jaja :'v_

 _Los quiero, gracias a esas personitas que dejan reviews (BlackStarr18, Alpha and Omega F3 y Awsome-girl015) los amo jaja. Y a los que dan fav y follow, se han ganado un lugar en mi oscuro corazón, ahké JAJA._

 _Y como se habrán dado cuenta, hace como un mes publiqué un one-shot, Secrets. Este one-shot es elsanna g!p y también viene siendo mi primer semi-lemon, porque la verdad soy mala para estas cosas :'v Y, dentro de mi loca mente, me puse a pensar si a futuro lo convertiría en un fic (ya ven, apenas y puedo con esta historia y ya estoy pensando en hacer màs :'v) ¿Ustedes qué opinan? Y si no tienen ni la más remota idea sobre de lo que les estoy hablando, pueden encontrar la historia en mi perfil;) ahkè._

 _Bueno, me despido de ustedes lectores, espero regresar con más sorpresas en el siguiente capítulo. Los quiero._

 _Atte: LaMafer_


	6. Capítulo VI: Recuerdos

Quédate Conmigo

" _¿Cómo se sentirá poder hacer lo que quieras? Poder elegir la vida que quieres llevar sin tener miedo a que los demás no te acepten- No lo sé, pero pronto podremos averiguarlo" Dicen que cuando uno se enamora, hasta de la persona que menos imaginas, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir._

 ** _Los personajes de Frozen y cualquier otro mencionado en el fic no son de mi pertenencia, son exclusivamente de Disney. La historia me pertenece._**

* * *

Capítulo VI "Recuerdos"

 **Elsa**

La cena había terminado un par de horas después de la media noche. Todo había resultado bien, me encontraba alistando un par de cosas en mi bolso cuando sentí que mi celular vibraba dentro de este. Cuando lo tomé me di cuenta que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Punzi y era ella quien nuevamente me llamaba.

Contesté.

-¿Qué pasa?

- _¿Ya terminó todo?_ -habló, notando cansancio en su voz.

-Sí, solamente voy a revisar algunas cosas y me iré, quizá llegue cuando tu debas levantarte para ir a tus clases, -un bostezo se escuchó por su parte -¿acaso no puedes dormir?

- _Algo así. Recordé algo y creí que debía contarte_ -bostezó nuevamente- _pero mejor te lo diré cuando regreses. Buenas noches._

-Que descanses. -Entonces terminó la llamada.

¿Qué podría ser? Oh bueno, ahora me quedaré con la duda hasta que pueda hablar con ella. _Gracias Rapunzel…_

Tiré el celular en alguna parte del bolso y me di la vuelta para buscar a Kai.

Probablemente estaría festejando en su despacho, pues como en cada ocasión, su cena había sido un rotundo éxito, a excepción del pequeño retraso en la entrega de reconocimientos, pues el viejo Weaselton ya había bebido de más durante la noche. Apenas y podía mantenerse derecho en su asiento.

Caminé hasta el segundo piso, topándome en las escaleras con algunas personas que aún seguían ahí.

Luego de despedirme como unas diez veces logré llegar al despacho de Kai. Di unos cuantos toques en la puerta, un "adelante" se escuchó del otro lado y entré.

-Oh, Elsa, creí que ya te habías ido, ¿qué se te ofrece? -dijo amable mientras ordenaba unos papeles en su escritorio.

-Solo vine a despedirme, y felicitarte por la cena, fue espléndida.

-No hubiera sido posible sin tu ayuda, recuerda que fuiste tú quien sugirió que fuera aquí. Y por lo visto a todos les encantó.

-Bueno, tal vez -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Dime, Elsa -se levantó y rodeó el escritorio, -¿cómo ha estado Sarah?

-Ella… está bien. -Él asintió a mi respuesta y se acercó hasta poner una mano en mi hombro.

-Cuídala, ¿sí? -dijo sonriendo. En sus ojos se reflejaba la profunda tristeza que contenían sus palabras pero intentaba disimular, por mi parte solamente asentí y me despedí.

Lo bueno había sido que un auto me regresaría al instituto, estaba demasiado cansada como para regresar por mi cuenta.

Decidí cerrar un momento los ojos, la trayectoria sería larga así que podría tomar una pequeña siesta.

En realidad sentí como si solo hubieran pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que había subido al auto y cerrado los ojos. Cuando miré por la ventana me di cuenta que apenas estábamos pasando la entrada.

-Llegamos señorita Blizzard.

-Sí, gracias. -Tomé mi bolso y bajé. Aún no era la hora de clases así que podía pasar desapercibida con facilidad. Al llegar a la puerta de los dormitorios pude deshacerme de los tacones, ya descalza, continué mi trayectoria hasta mi dormitorio. Unos cuantos pisos por las escaleras después me ayudaron a sentir de nuevo los pies.

Solamente llegué al cuarto y me deshice del vestido, reemplazándolo por un par de pants y playera cómodos. Retiré el poco maquillaje que me quedaba y me tiré a mi cama.

Antes de pegar un ojo verifiqué que nadie más a excepción de Punzi, quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente con medio cuerpo fuera de su cama, estuviera en la habitación. _Desde lo de la fiesta ahora uno nunca sabe._

Una vez completada mi misión me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

 _Corría por el extenso jardín, dando pequeños saltos cada vez que pasaba por algún arbusto. Ese día era mi cumpleaños número once, y ese día era el regreso de papá. Ese día podría volver a jugar con él._

 _Mamá iba detrás de mi en lo que yo llegaba al laberinto que había al final del camino. Papá siempre me había dicho que un día sería capaz de cruzarlo, cuando fuera grande, eso me decía._

 _Una vez que llegué me senté en una banca de piedra, esperando a que mamá llegara._

 _-Como que estás un poco contenta, -bromeó una vez que llegó a mi lado._

 _-¡Es mi cumpleaños y papá llega hoy! -grité de emoción._

 _-Sí, que mejor regalo de cumpleaños, -me sonrió- pero no creo que la cumpleañera deba estar desarreglada en un día tan especial._

 _-Oh… pero si yo estoy bien, ¿no? -miré confundida hacia mi falda blanca, ignorando las pequeñas manchas que había en ella. No estaban mal- pero quiero estar bonita para papá._

 _-Elsa, tú ya eres bonita, -entonces me abrazó- igual tu hermano es bonito._

 _-No, Jack es feo. Los niños son feos -arrugué la nariz._

 _-¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?_

 _-No sé, pero son feos -saqué la lengua._

 _-Pero tu papá es un niño._

 _-Pero él es mi papá, es diferente -dije mientras me bajaba de la banca y corría de nuevo._

Me había despertado justo en el momento que comenzaba a sonar la alarma de Rapunzel. Tal vez había dormido unas cuantas horas, la verdad no recordaba la hora en la que regresé, o siquiera haberme fijado de cuál era en ese momento.

Aquel recuerdo me había dejado de una forma extraña, _esta vez no había sido el sueño de siempre,_ pero estaba entre triste y feliz por ello.

 _Confundida definiría un poco mejor mi estado._

El celular de Rapunzel seguía sonando y ella no daba señal alguna de despertarse. Tomé una de mis almohadas y se la tiré, atinándole a una de sus piernas que estaban fuera de la cama, provocando que ella cayera de esta. Intenté aguantar la risa pero me fue imposible.

-¡¿Qué rayos esta pasando?!- gritó, levantándose lo más rápido que le fue posible y tomando una postura que alguna vez vi en una película de karate, o algo parecido.

-Pasa que vas a llegar tarde si no mueves tu trasero de la cama -una vez que su cerebro logró captar la situación ella buscó su celular, que seguía sonando, y apagó la alarma.

-Que bonita forma de despertarme, enserio -dijo sarcástica, mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-Pues tenía que, aún seguías en el vigésimo sueño, y no me permitiría que mi amada compañera llegase tarde a sus clases.

-Dios, cállate. ¿Qué fue lo que tomaste anoche? -caminó y de nuevo se tiró a su cama.

-Nada, -agarré otra almohada- ¡dije que te levantaras! -entonces se la lancé directamente a su cara.

-¡Esto es maltrato! -gritó, intentando cubrirse con las sábanas.

Luego de unas cuantas almohadas voladoras y un "accidental" golpe en la cabeza, decidimos alistarnos y bajar para comprar algo de desayuno.

-Y, ¿cómo estuvo la fiesta? -preguntó antes de dar una mordida a su manzana.

-Pues estuvo bien, ya sabes, lo de siempre -me encogí de hombros-, y dime, ¿qué era tan importante que debías contarme? -la miré directo a la cara, antes de que le tirase un poco de migajas de galletas.

-¡Hey! -se quejó, quitando las pocas migajas que le habían caído en el rostro- bueno, ¿por dónde comienzo?

-¿Por el principio quizás? -bromeé.

-¿Acaso te comiste a un payaso? Estas _peor_ que otros días. -Caminamos hasta el campus, en busca de algún lugar con sombra.

-Y tu, ¿acaso te comiste a un gruñón? -dije mientras me sentaba debajo de un árbol, cruzándome de brazos -Pero bueno, soy toda oídos.

-Bueno, ayer conocí a alguien-

-¡Uy!- grité, mientras le daba un ligero codazo -¿quién es el afortunado?

-Que yo conozca a una persona no quiere decir que ya la esté enamorando, -dijo seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos- y si sigues así ya no te cuento nada.

-Perdón, perdón, -levanté las manos en señal de paz- prosiga maestra.

-Como decía, conocí a una persona, una chica-

-Con que ahora vas por las chicas ¿eh? -bromeé, haciéndole un gesto con la cara, a lo que ella rio.

-¡Que no es eso! Sabes qué, olvídalo, me voy a clases -dijo, levantándose y tomando su mochila.

-¡Espera, Punzi, es broma! -me levanté y corrí hasta ella.

* * *

Mis clases transcurrían normales, había entregado por adelantado algunos diseños así que tenía libre el resto del día luego de que estas terminaran. Distraídamente había comenzado a hacer algunos garabatos en mi cuaderno, hasta que me di cuenta que había comenzado a dibujar a una especie de ave.

Me concentré en los detalles que debía llevar pero una vibración en la bolsa de mi pantalón me llamó la atención. Había sido un mensaje de Rapunzel.

" _Espérame fuera de mi salón cuando termine tu clase. Por favor."_

 _¿Eh?_

" _Está bien, solo no tardes."_ Le envié el mensaje y guardé mi celular.

 _¿Debería preocuparme por eso?_

Entre las clases de Rapunzel y las mías habían algunos minutos de diferencia así que, no creo que le haya pasado algo, _¿no?_

-Bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy -habló el profesor Florian, levantándose de su escritorio- recuerden seguir practicando con sus trazos. Ya pueden retirarse.

Cerré mi cuaderno y tomé los varios lápices que había sacado, metiendo todo de nuevo a mi mochila. -Señorita Blizzard, venga un momento.

 _Oh vaya._

Tomé mi mochila y fui hasta el escritorio del profesor.

-¿Sí? ¿Hay algún problema con algo?

-Oh no, no. Es solo que quería felicitarte por tus trabajos. Todos están bien hechos. -dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas en su maletín.

-Bueno, gracias -me encogí de hombros. _La verdad es que nunca sé cómo reaccionar cuando alguien me dice que está bien algo que hago, o que le gusta. Es extraño algunas veces._

-Dime, Elsa, ¿esto es lo que quieres? Digo, dibujas muy bien y todo, pero ¿en realidad quieres eso?

 _Oh..._

¿Qué se supone que debía contestar? Sí, casi toda mi joven vida me la he basado en aprender arquitectura, pero ¿enserio quiero hacerlo?

-Bueno, yo-

-¡Oh, mira la hora que es! -interrumpió de pronto- Voy tarde a una junta, bueno Elsa, que tengas un buen día. -Se despidió el profesor.

 _Y yo, bueno..._

Yo me quedé con una duda en medio de un vacío salón de clases.

x-x-x-x

Ya estaba fuera del salón de clases de Rapunzel, esperando a que por fin saliera, aunque no llevaba mucho tiempo esperando pero por cada minuto que pasaba me sentía un poco más nerviosa, digo es normal porque no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué me pediría venir.

Escuché que la puerta se abrió y varios estudiantes salían por ella, en su mayoría chicas, luego uno que otro chico. Era interesante ver que también había chicos que les gustaba el diseño de modas. A mi parecer habían salido todos, excepto Rapunzel. Decidí asomarme para ver si se había quedado en el salón y eso fue. Estaba frente al escritorio del maestro, pero no había tal, aunque.

 _¿Si se supone que solo está ella, por qué asiente cada tres segundos?_

-¿Punz? -le hablé, pero ella no volteó, en cambio un gis salió volando de detrás del escritorio.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué quieres? -Atropelladamente cuestionó una voz femenina que se escuchó por todo el aula. Pero seguía sin ver de dónde provenía esa voz. Hasta que di unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y me fijé que había una mujer bajita del otro lado del escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Qué se te ofrece? -volvió a cuestionar la pequeña mujer de cabello corto y lentes redondos. Sin embargo se olvidó de mí cuando volvió su mirada a Rapunzel.

-No importa cariño, solo quiero que entregues lo que ya te dije. Pero te advierto -aquella pequeña mujer, quien ahora asumo es su maestra, magistralmente se había subido al escritorio y ahora le apuntaba con otro gis a mi compañera -, si esos papeles no le llegan a las chicas, los créditos extra que tienes se los daré a Jane, y sé que tú no quieres eso.

Rapunzel simplemente asintió frenéticamente y giró sobre sus talones, a zancadas se dirigió a mí, tomó mi brazo y me arrastró fuera del salón.

-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?

-Mi maestra pidiendo un favor, -dijo seria, aun sin soltarme- vamos, por eso te dije que vinieras.

-¿Y a dónde de supone que vamos?

-A entregarle unos papeles a unas chicas de la preparatoria-

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Vamos a ir ahí? ¿Tienes algún permiso o algo?

-Sí, y sí. Sino no sería posible que estuviéramos yendo, _duh_. Por eso quería que vinieras, me daba miedo ir sola, _otra vez._

-Hey, hey, hey, ¿cómo que otra vez? Rapunzel… -la tomé del brazo y nos detuvimos por primera vez desde que me sacó del aula- ¿qué no me has dicho hasta ahora?

Suspiró pesadamente y volteó a verme, su rostro reflejaba un poco de miedo, _pero ¿por qué?_

-Anoche te había dicho que debía hablar contigo, entonces cuando intentaba contarte que había conocido a alguien -me miró seria, a lo que yo me sentí un poco culpable pues, no había dejado que terminara de contarme- quería decirte que había sido en la preparatoria. Mi maestra me había enviado a recoger unos papeles de las chicas que van a tomar la carrera para diseñador de modas pero me había perdido buscando el salón correcto. Entonces estaba vagando por la escuela y, sin querer, había tropezado con la chica que estaba llevando las hojas al salón y, desgraciadamente, las hojas cayeron en un charco de agua sucia el cual no tengo la menor idea de qué hacía ahí si no ha llovido en meses. -Ambas reímos bajo por lo último. -Entonces, cuando le conté a mi maestra lo que había pasado me había dicho que iría de nuevo con solicitudes nuevas para que las llenaran otra vez. Y bueno, eso es lo que voy a ir a hacer, y me acompañarás, ¿cierto? -terminó, haciendo un gesto que no permitiría a nadie decir que no.

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero deja de hacer eso- dije entre risas, mientras ponía una mano sobre su cara.

Directamente nos dirigimos hacia la preparatoria, era extraño entrar por la puerta principal desde que habíamos ayudado a Anna a cruzar-

 _Anna-_

De pronto ya estábamos donde Rapunzel debía entregar aquellas hojas.

-Espérame aquí, iré a buscar a la chica que debe recibirlas. –Solo asentí y ella desapareció rápidamente por el pasillo.

 _Aunque solo había estudiado el último año aquí, aún tenía algunos recuerdos… Buenos recuerdos._

Era un poco nostálgico ver los que alguna vez fueron mis salones, era como si una parte de mi cerebro reprodujera las cosas que había hecho con mis compañeros en ese tiempo.

Me entretuve tanto mirando que cuando pasé hacia el pasillo tropecé con una cabellera que ya me era familiar.

- _Auch._ –escuché esa conocida voz quejarse.

-Bueno, no me imaginaba que la próxima vez que nos encontráramos fuera tan pronto. Y con un tropiezo. –intenté bromear, a lo que cuando aquella cabellera pelirroja logró reconocer mi voz, rápidamente volteó hacia mi dirección. –Hola. –Saludé desde el suelo, donde ambas nos encontrábamos.

-Ho… la? ¿Cómo- cómo es que estás aquí? –preguntó confundida, en lo que al mismo tiempo nos poníamos de pie.

-Vine a acompañar a Rapunzel a entregar unas solicitudes de su taller, una larga historia. –resumí sacudiéndome las manos en mis jeans, luego le sonreí. Se quedó mirándome pensativa un par de segundos y luego se encogió de hombros. -Me alegra verte de nuevo.

Tal vez mi vista falló por el golpe, o es el calor, pero juro haberla visto sonrojarse por lo que había dicho.

-Entonces... ¿a dónde te diriges? - _y_ a _sí es como se cambia magistralmente un tema._

 _-_ Oh, cierto -dijo más para sí misma que para responder mi pregunta, -debo hablar con un maestro sobre un proyecto que haremos para el final del semestre.

-¿De qué va el proyecto? -pregunté mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-Pues debemos hacer una maqueta de diseño de interiores si queremos exentar el examen final, y pues todos lo intentaremos hacer. Pero la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacer la mía. -Dijo, dejando caer ligeramente sus hombros, en una forma de rendición.

 _Vaya vaya..._

-¡Puedo ayudarte! -me emocioné por un momento, -digo, he hecho algunas maquetas antes así que podría aconsejarte o cosas así, _si tu quieres claro._

* * *

 _-¿Dónde te metiste esta vez? –una apresurada Rapunzel se dirigía hacia mí._

 _-Andaba por ahí, viendo la escuela, nada más –le respondí calmada- ¡Ah, sí! Me encontré a Anna, estuve con ella un rato antes de que se fuera a buscar a un maestro._

 _-¿Estabas con Anna? ¿La Anna pelirroja que sin querer terminó en nuestro edificio? ¿Esa Anna? –cuestionó a mil por hora, casi. A lo que yo solamente asentí. –Creí que la odiarías o algo así, por lo que pasó, aunque no fue culpa de ella._

 _-No podría odiarla. Como has dicho no fue su culpa, además, ella es_ _cool_ _, a su manera pero lo es._ _De hecho me parece linda._

Por lo último sentí un leve calor colándose por mis mejillas, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-¿Te parece linda, eh? –comentó Punzi con cierto tono.

-¡No me refiero a eso! Digo que, me parece linda su forma de ser, y esas cosas, no que ella se me haga linda, aunque es linda, ¡pero no me refiero a eso! –siento que he terminado con la cara como un tomate.

-Tranquila Els, estoy bromeando. Venga, vamos a regresar, que ya tengo lo que necesitaba –expresó satisfecha.

-Por cierto, no te había dicho que también la vi anoche.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Lo siento, olvidé decirte.

-Ahora que lleguemos me vas a contar todo, Elsa. Todo.

x-x-x-x

-¿Entonces solo eso pasó? –preguntó por enésima vez. Llevábamos alrededor de unos veinte minutos hablando de lo que había pasado la noche anterior en la fiesta, y el hecho de que Anna había estado ahí. No le veía la gran importancia que Rapunzel le ponía al caso, ¿qué quería averiguar?

-Ya te dije que sí, luego simplemente se me perdió de vista y de ahí ya nada, me puse a hacer otras cosas y cuando me di cuenta de la hora todos ya se habían ido.

-Pues está raro que ella estuviese ahí, -comentó pensativa, sosteniendo una almohada entre sus piernas- tu asistes por lo de, _ya sabes_ , pero ¿y ella? ¿Acaso es algún tipo de espía escocés o algo parecido? –pensó seriamente en voz alta, a lo que a mí se me escapó una carcajada.

-Pues espía o no, la verdad no me importa por qué estaba ahí. –dije sin más, recostándome en mi cama.

-Tú quizá no le tomes importancia, pero ¡yo no descansaré hasta averiguar la verdad! –gritó mientras se ponía de pie en su cama, plantándose como si de un súper héroe se tratara. La dejé ser, mientras me reía por lo bajo.

-Bueno tú, súper Punzi, vamos a dormir que mañana tienes que entregar temprano tus hojas.

Asintió y me dispuse a apagar las luces.

Pero un sonido recorrió la habitación.

-No olvides dejarlo en vibrador, -habló Rapunzel desde su cama, refiriéndose a mi celular que había sido el que ocasionó el ruido. Lo tomé, presionando la tecla de bloque, a lo que fue mi error porque el brillo estaba a todo y casi me quedaba ciega.

Poco a poco abrí los ojos luego de ese deslumbre y lo desbloquee, automáticamente bajándole el brillo y viendo que había recibido un mensaje.

 _-Nuevo mensaje de texto_ , era lo que podía leer en la barra de notificaciones. Lo abrí, esperando ver quién se atrevía a mensajearme a esa hora.

 _"Hola, eh, no sé qué decir, o más bien escribir porque en realidad no estamos hablando y ¿por qué sigo escribiendo lo que pienso? Olvida eso, espero no estar molestándote, solo quería saludar pero creo que el mensaje ya quedó muy largo. ¿Hola? jeje" –Anna_

Inconscientemente una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mi rostro mientras le daba a responder. _Creí que tardaría un poco más._

 ** _Flashback_**

-¡Puedo ayudarte! Digo, he hecho algunas maquetas antes así que podría aconsejarte o cosas así, _si tú quieres claro._

-Pues, -parecía dudarlo un poco- suena buena idea, pero ¿estás segura? No quiero causar _más_ molestias para ti.

-Claro que estoy segura, además no eres ninguna molestia, por mí, estaría encantada de poder ayudarte. Si quieres pensarlo un tiempo, está bien, no hay que apresurarse, al final es tu decisión –le sonreí cálidamente. –Si quieres, te daré mi número, así para cuando lo tengas decidido me mandes un mensaje o algo y me avisas, ¿está bien?

Ella asintió sonriendo. –Está bien.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, espero que tengas suerte con tu maestro. ¡Hasta luego! –terminé de despedirme con la mano mientras poco a poco me iba alejando de ella, quien igual movía su mano en el aire.

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

 _"No te preocupes, no eres molestia:) y hola para ti también, ¿cómo es que estás despierta a esta hora?" –Els._

No pasó más de un minuto que envié la respuesta y ahí tenía otra.

 _"Estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste cuando nos vimos en la escuela y, creo que sí me gustaría que me ayudaras, si tienes la oportunidad claro, lo que menos querría sería perjudicarte en tus clases o algo. Además, pienso que sería divertido trabajar juntas, podríamos conocernos mejor:)  
Pd: ¿Els?" –Anna_

 _"Claro que podría ayudarte, me gustaría, y no te preocupes por mí, tengo el tiempo para ayudarte en lo que necesites. También me gustaría que nos conozcamos mejor:D Por lo de Els, es como algunos de mis amigos me llaman, si quieres puedes llamarme así" –Els_

-¿Elsa? –escuché a Rapunzel con su voz adormilada, lo que me causó un pequeño susto por escucharla de la nada. -¿No que ya era hora de dormir?

-Lo siento, es que un compañero me está preguntando sobre una tarea que dejó el profesor, -mentí- en un momento apago el celular.

-Hmm, okay. –Entonces esperé un momento a oscuras, hasta que solamente se escuchaba la respiración de Rapunzel en la habitación.

Volví a encender el celular y la respuesta de Anna estaba ahí.

 _"Bueno, entonces, trabajaremos juntas, ¡genial! Y me agrada cómo te dicen tus amigos, suena lindo, lástima que a mí solo me llaman Anna, jajajaja" –Anna_

Reí por lo bajo para terminar con una sonrisa.

 _Esta noche será diferente a las demás, es un hecho._

* * *

¡Y aquí está! Después de mucho, _mucho_ tiempo, al fin llegó el capítulo, ahre.

Primero, lamento haber tardado, lo que pasó fue que tuve una "pelea", por llamarla así, conmigo misma, ustedes se quedarán como ¿qué mierdx? but así es. Creo que sí le pasa a algunas personas, en mi caso fue que tenía problemas con el título pero al final decidí dejarlo así, y solo por eso no podía seguir escribiendo :"v but lo resolví, ¡hurra!

Ahre, en otras noticias, en la última actualización del fic (antes de esta) les hablé sobre el actual one-shot Secrets, y para los que les gustó la idea del lemmon (pervertidos ustedes deveras :v) pues sí tendrá una continuación, but solo eso puedo decirles por el momento. También quiero agradecerles por la aceptación que le tuvieron, como al de Voicemail que algunos me comentaron que era demasiado triste y esas cosas, en realidad no planeaba hacerlo "muy triste" pero fue lo que salió, so lo siento si llegan a llorar (y espero que no :"v) pero ese definitivamente no tendría continuación alguna

 _A no ser..._

Quizá lo considere JAJA :v ahre

 _Bueno lectores, me despido de ustedes, espero regresar pronto con más sorpresas,_ créanme, los amo tanto que hoy me decidí en terminar de escribir (porque de la nada me llegó una golpiza de inspiración y no pude ignorarla) en lugar de hacer mi proyecto final que se supone es para mañana :v but sepan que así de mucho los amo, ahre no pero sí los quiero y agradezco que sigan mi pequeña y principiante historia :"v (punta de flecha invertida, dos más tres)

 _Atte: LaMafer_


End file.
